Surfactant alkylating agents and surfactant peptides will be synthesized, and their kinetic properties will be determined with suitable substrates. The alkylating agents will include n-C16H33 plus over N (CH3)2CH2CH2OSO2CF3, CF3SO3-, a highly reactive surfactant triflate. Its reactions with nucleic acids will be examined. The surfactant peptides will be synthesized by coupling carbonyl-activated amino acids and peptides to the aminosurfactant, n-C16H33 plus over N(CH3)2CH2CH2NH2,C1-. Histidine and cysteine surfactants have already been prepared in this manner. Further extension of the cysteine surfactant is possible by a thiol-mediated reaction with carbonyl-activated amino acids or peptides; such reactions will be studied. We will determine the reactivity and stereoselectivity of the new surfactants toward such substrates as p-nitrophenyl acetate and N-acetyl-(L)-phenylalanine p-nitrophenyl ester.